


Nanny Wolverine

by Justbrowsing



Series: My tumblr stories [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Background Cherik, Day At The Beach, Father Figure Logan, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Powered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbrowsing/pseuds/Justbrowsing
Summary: Someone had to chaperone the summer trip to the beach. Somehow it ended up being Logan.





	Nanny Wolverine

Logan held the door for Jean Grey, Jubilee and Ororo as they marched out of the rented house with their towels and backpacks. The boys were already past the sea oats playing frisbee. Finally, with the last umbrella dutifully following its telekinetic out of the house, Logan closed the door and sat down on the porch rocker with his beer. He could see the group from his spot, and Kurt had volunteered to be lifeguard for the day. Logan was putting an awful lot of trust in the elf, but he also had no reason not to. All of the kids had proven themselves extremely good at staying alive.

Logan was already sweating through his white top, and it wasn’t even noon yet. Sand and salt particles adhered to his skin. Hungry seagulls in search of food swooped past him before moving off towards the children. Logan hated that he had been the only one available to chaperone the beach trip.

Charles and Erik said they were going to go recruit more students. Beast and Raven were on their honeymoon. Alex was still in the hospital recovering from burns, and Emma was the last person Logan wanted to be trapped in a small beach house with for an entire weekend. He may not enjoy having to watch children, but he thought that was better than having that diamond statue smirking at him knowingly any time he passed her. He wasn’t even sure what she thought she knew.

The sun set and Logan began grilling shish kabobs, thankful for his mutation when he found out the skewers had become a tangled ball of wires courtesy of some megalomaniac-turned-domestic-husband. Jean commented on the questionable hygienic state of Logan’s mutation, while Jubilee snagged a cucumber and munched on it obnoxiously directly in Jean’s face. If his hands hadn’t been preoccupied, Logan would have been able to cut off the ensuing fight between Jubilee and Scott. He made a note to thank Warren when he saw the young man step in between the pair and spread his wings wide to block their view of one another. Jean just huffed and threw herself on the beach chair around the fire pit.

Kurt was up on the eaves of the roof watching the ocean. The poor elf had been so excited to learn about their vacation. Charles explained that the boy had never travelled near the sea before, and had apparently slept on his plane ride to America. Logan couldn’t remember the last time he’d been awed by something as simple as the ocean. It must have been a long time ago.

Dinner was a boisterous affair for the students. Logan sat away from them, enjoying his kabob and beer as Ororo told scary stories she’d been raised on in Egypt. The effect it had on her listeners was amusing. Warren seemed especially vulnerable to the tales. If metal scraping on metal happened to coincide with a scene in the story, Logan would just raise his hands innocently to prove it hadn’t been him. He noticed that Jubilee kept an eye on him the rest of the night.

The next morning the A/C was broken, and Logan was no mechanic. Scott said he could try, and ended up coughing as black smoke rose from the white box. Jean had finally insisted that they go out to the beach to cool off before one of them, Scott, lost his head and blew something up. The fact that Logan was left making the phone call to the mechanic was neither here nor there to them. By the time he slammed the door on the repair guy’s back, the kids were invading the kitchen whining for lunch. Jubilee insisted on having something healthy. Apparently she didn’t consider the vegetables from last night healthy.

Logan ended up making them a giant omelette, which he got very little of. Not that the kids enjoyed it all that much. Kurt said that eggs were meant to be for breakfast, and Jean murmured something about being vegan, which Logan knew was a lie. He didn’t say anything, though. Just let them decide if they would eat the meal or not.

The fact that it was Saturday afternoon and they were supposed to leave tomorrow morning was a blessing. Logan only had a few more hours before they’d be bundling up into the school van and going back to the mansion. He’d just put the kids outside to play until dinner, then they’d sit by the fire telling stories and go to bed.

Of course none of that was actually what happened.

The wind shifted and brought a summer storm as they were cleaning up the dishes,. Sheets of rain pelted the glass, and eventually the power began flickering. Storm and Kurt raced outside to grab their drying towels, Storm used her powers to keep the rain off her, and Kurt bamf-ed quickly to and from the drying line.

Logan stood at the window with the rest of the group, mournfully watching his freedom wash away like silt at the rinsing station. “Now what?” Scott griped, turning to flop down on the couch.

Jean followed, taking the arm chair for herself. “I don’t know. Aren’t there any board games?” Logan looked to Jubilee, who was already at the closet.

“Oh! Shoots and ladd—no, a quarter of the board is missing. What about monopoly?” Jean groaned, obviously reliving not-so-fond memories. “It looks like there’s half a stack of UNO cards here.”

“Half a stack? Not all of us could play.” Warren stood behind Jubilee’s shoulder, hand resting lightly against her for support as he checked the higher shelves. “The professor has Trivial Pursuit Genius Edition.”

“That puts Scott out of the running,” Jean stated calmly. Logan had to hold back a snort as the boy in question complained loudly. “Why don’t we tell everyone how we were first recruited?” Jean’s gaze flicked around the group. “Oldest starts.” Her eyes fell solidly on Logan, who crossed his arms, unamused.

“Yeah, Logan, where did the professor dig you up?” Scott sat up, interested. Kurt and Jubilee took the vacated spots before the boy could lay back down. Warren grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat in it backwards, as seemed to be his habit.

“I found him.” Technically true for the most recent recruitment. But a distant memory resurfaced, and Logan was almost sure it was because of some distant tampering from a certain red-headed telepath.

“Why don’t you tell us about the first time you met the professor and Magneto.” Jubilee caught on to the tone and inched forward on her seat. Ororo mirrored her.

“What? You want to hear that the pair of them hit on me in a bar and I told them to leave? That’s your idea of a fun story?” Jean continued grinning. “What?”

“You thought they were there to pick you up,” she said in her low-key sing song voice.

“What?” Ororo laughed and slapped her knee. “Those two barely let clothes come between them? You really thought they were pulling for a threesome?”

Kurt seemed to agree with her. Or he was nodding a lot at least. Angel just looked amused. Scott, on the other hand, looked sick. “Got a problem with that, Cyclops?” The boy was obviously uncomfortable with some part of the discussion, and Logan reveled in his discomfort.

“Yeah, the implication that you’d be naked.”

“Oh ew, Scott.” Jean rolled her eyes and sat back with a huff. “Do you think before you open your mouth?”

The conversation quickly devolved, and Logan was allowed to go to his room and leave the children to their games for the afternoon. He kept an ear out for anything breaking.

Hours later, he recognized the whispered voices in the main part of the house, but wrote them off as the kids being paranoid about an adult overhearing. It wasn’t until he felt Jean’s telepathy tickle through his mind that he thought to be suspicious. Which quickly led to him leaving his room to inspect the group’s activities. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“German beer is much better.” Kurt looked at the can in disgust as Warren nodded in agreement. It didn’t seem to make a difference to the rest of the group, though. Scott was playing it cool, and overacting by far. Jean was actually cooly sipping at her drink, and Ororo was just rolling her closed can between her hands, patiently waiting for a reaction from him.

Logan didn’t necessarily care that the kids were drinking. They were in a safe environment, and there wasn’t enough alcohol for them to get drunk, so possibilities of destruction were no higher than normal. What he cared about was the fact that they were drinking his beer. “Give me that,” he ordered, holding his hand out to the Egyptian. Ororo gave it up readily and leaned back against the couch. “You all owe me three dollars, each.”

“Three bucks? A can isn’t worth that much!” Scott sneered and took another swig.

“Yeah? Well how about my silence? I think that alone is worth five, so you’re getting a deal. What do you think the professor would do if he found out about this. Or Magnets?” Logan could tell that he was winning them over. He could wait them out.

Jean was the first to cave, though she kept her drink. Kurt, Warren and Ororo were quick to follow. Scott just sat back with a petulant frown on his face, glaring daggers at Logan. “I don’t have the cash on me. I’ll get it to you when we get back.” Logan raised a brow at the boy, weighing the truth of his words. “I don’t want to be house-bound for the rest of summer! I’ll get it to you, promise.”

Logan finally nodded in agreement and looked around. “Where’s Jubilee?”

“She went to the bedroom to change.” Logan looked at Ororo expectantly. “I’ll go check on her.” The white haired young woman rose and padded off to the girls bedroom.

“You guys really couldn’t think of anything better to do than steal my beer? Why not stick in a movie?”

“All the professor has here are boring documentaries, and a few unlabeled tapes. Who actually enjoys watching documentaries?”

“And we didn’t want to chance anything with the tapes.” Scott and Kurt grinned at each other for their collaborative reasoning. Logan felt a headache coming on.

“Probably a good call.” Logan turned around when he heard the two girls returning. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a leak over my bed, and I was moving the blankets out of the way.” Jubilee looked sheepish as she replied.

Logan heaved a sigh, grabbed a pan from the kitchen, and went to the bedroom. He managed to snag the other blankets as well and dropped them on the end of the couch. “You can sleep out here for the night, then. Boys, if you decide to join them, then know that I will also be sleeping out here.” A cheer went up, and Logan had the distinct feeling that he would not be sleeping tonight.

At midnight, all the kids were still wild from ice cream and root-beer floats. Logan had his feet kicked up on a footstool and was pretending to doze in the corner. It wasn’t entirely believable if the kids decided to consider their volume for even a moment, but they weren’t concerned about that. They weren’t even that concerned about the vase they broken when they started playing frisbee in the house. Neither was Logan. It had been ugly anyways. What they were concerned about, though, was when Warren misjudged and ended up hitting Logan in the nose.

After a swift claw to the disc, everyone settled down for the night.

The ride back was filled with snoring and grumbling. Logan managed to keep his music on low without telekinetic interference switching the station, and everyone was fine with a cranky driver. The kids all filed past Charles and Erik as they made their way up to their rooms. Logan shoved a piece of paper he’d written up as a report in advance before following them for a rest, growling at his boss to never ask him to do that again.

It was after dinner before Logan woke to tentative knocking at his door. The group of new X-Men stood timidly on the other side, as though unsure of how to proceed. As he had the entire weekend, Logan waited them out. “We wanted to thank you for everything,” Ororo finally managed, lifting her chin in false bravado. Jean had a small smile touching her face as she stepped forward to hug the shocked man. Jubilee was a bit more enthusiastic with her embrace. As was Kurt. Ororo brought the level back down, and Warren managed a slap on the arm before racing off to his room. Scott, cocky and self-assured, stood there with his arms crossed and a stubborn set to his jaw.

Logan was just about to nod and close his door when the boy held out his hand with the promised three bucks. “Thanks. I guess you’re not all bad.”

It wasn’t much, but Logan didn’t really expect much from him. He took the offered money and let the young man retreat without comment. Sprawling out on his bed was a relief. He grinned as he recalled the sincerity from the group. He decided to relabel them from obnoxious brats to just brats. That was a kindness he could do. And maybe offer to take them camping for one night next summer. Roughing it in the woods would do them some good, he decided.


End file.
